User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/200 House Episode 1:200 New Ways
200 House Episode 1: '' 200 New Ways'' *Willow Street The Corner of 200 House* An All Girls Boarding School...In England. *In a Car* Ameythys looks at her FaceTweet Page seeing her old friends she posts she is now in England when the cab arrives at the 200 House an old creeky creepy cornered house. Ameythys says,"You got to be kidding me." *Inside the House*Jamie and Cassie's Room* Cassie says,"Jamie have you heard about the new girl?Ameythys" Jamie says,"Yep..." Livvie-Ann runs in the room saying"CASSIE JAMIE THE NEW GIRL IS COMING!!" Jamie says,"*sarcastic* Oh yay.." Cassie says,"OH come on Jamie you've been this way since you've heard about her cheer up!" Jamie says,"I guess your right..*Rolls Eyes*" Livvie-Ann says,"Cassie get out me and Jamie gotta talk" Cassie says,"Um...But this is my room!" Livvie-Ann says,"You want a face full of fist?" Cassie says,"UGH FINE! MAKE IT QUICK! *Cassie Leaves* Jamie says,"What do you want Liv?!" Livvie-Ann says,"Dude!You've been like this since you heard that the new kid was coming what's your prob?!" Jamie says,"Oh Nothing! Everyone's going to give this GIRL some attention and I don't like it!" Livvie-Ann says,"OH Gosh your so...JEALOUS Girly." *Downstairs Hallway* Ameythys walks through the big French Doors of 200 House. *Erin and Clarissa's room* Erin says,"Ugh Clariss! I need help choosing my outfit!" Clarissa says,"Erin choose one!It's not some fashion show you know you remind me of Barbie" Erin says,"I DON'T WANT TO UGLY!" *Downstairs Hallway* Ameythys yells "Hello is anyone here!" *Maricle walks down the stairs* Maricle says,"Hi! You must be..." "Ameythys nice to meet you" Maricle says,"I'm Maricle welcome to Smith-Quatermaine Boarding school for girls." *The Caretaker Lola walks down the stairs* Lola says,"Ahh a new pupil coming into this school's generation.Now PUPIL we girls in this house are being homeschooled down the hall in each class I will be teaching EACH class." Maricle says,"Who will Ameythys be rooming with?" Lola says,"Your name is Ameythys?" Ameythys says,"Yep!My mom named me after her Granny Ameythys Williams" Maricle whispers in Ameythys ear "Lola has a wierd craze for people who's named after a gem." Lola says,"OH What was that Ms.Kanvas?!" Maricle says,"N-Nothing!" Lola replies,"Good.Now Ameythys will be rooming with...Jamie Parker and Cassie Davis." Maricle says,"O-Oh Ameythys GOOD LUCK!" Ameythys says,"I need help getting to the room." Maricle says,"OH UM OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU....*picks Ameythys suitcases* Follow me" *Walking Upstairs* Ameythys and Maricle walk to Cassie and Jamie's room Cassie walks into Maricle and takes a look at Ameythys saying "OMG your Ameythys?!" Ameythys says,"Yep the 2nd only." Cassie says,"Great!Who are you rooming with?" Maricle says,"With You and Jamie." Cassie says,"oooh..Well Ameythys your going to love rooming with me!COME ON COME ON!" *Jamie and Cassie's room* Jamie and Livvie-Ann are both sitting on the floor talking when Cassie Miracle and Ameythys walk in Jamie says,"Woah Woah Woah who are you and what are you doing blondie?" Cassie says,"She is Ameythys Williams the new girl and she's rooming with us!" Maricle says,"What bed is she going to sleep in?" Cassie says,"Um..I think Lola called for a new bed but for now she has to sleep with Jamie." Jamie says,"NO NO NO! That Blondie is not sleeping in my bed!She shouldn't be rooming with us!" Ameythys says,"Um my name is Ameythys not Blondie don't call me that." Maricle says,"JAMIE!" Jamie says,"Listen Newgurl your in my room you listen to my rules and don't talk to me like that." Livvie-Ann says,"Ameythys..maybe you should unpack.." Cassie says,"Jamie stop creating drama and let the child unpack my gosh!Now Amethys unpack before dinner." *Jamie Livvie-Ann and Maricle leave* *Lola's office* Jamie runs to Lola's office yelling "LOLA!WHY DID YOU PUT THE NEWGURL IN MY ROOM WHY CAN'T SHE BE WITH MARICLE!" Lola yells "JAMIE!WATCH YOUR TONE OR YOU'LL BE CLEANING TOILETS THROUGHOUT THE SCHOOL YEAR!" *Dinner* The Girls Erin Maricle Jamie Clarissa Cassie Livvie-Ann and Ameythys sat at the dinner table Erin says,"So Ameythys Where did you live before you came to England?" Ameythys says,"I lived in Manhatten New York before I came I'm on a scholarship." Cassie says,"Do you have a boyfriend?" Ameythys says,"Yea OMG he is soooo HOT but since I'm over here in England we're having a Long Distance Relationship his name is Jake Hammer" Every other girl at the table looked at Livvie.Livvie says "J-J-J-Jake Hammer?" Ameythys says, "Yea what about him you know him?" Livvie says,"SO YOUR THE OTHER GIRL! JAKE BROKE UP WITH ME FOR YOU!" Ameythys says,"YOUR JAKE'S EX!" Livvie says,"SO SO YOUR THE OTHER GIRL!" Livvie and Jamie both gets up and grab a pitcher of hot water and walk to Ameythys and pours it all over her. Ameythys says,"ahhhh WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!" Livvie says,"OH Revenge." Ameythys gets up and grabs a big jug of chocolate milk and pours it all over Jamie and Livvie saying "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! *Throws Macaroni at Livvie and throws Pudding at Jamie*" Then Livvie runs away. Erin says,"Wow...you two look sooo wrong.." Cassie says,"Well that was something I would love to happen all over again *Laughs*" Clarissa says,"So dinner's ruined?" Maricle says,"Yep..*Eating a biscuit*" Lola yells "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!!" Cassie Erin Clarissa and Maricle run out the dining room yelling "JAMIE AND LIVVIE DID IT!" WELL HOW WAS IT? I DIDN'T GET TO THE MYSTERY PART YET BUT I JUST WANTED TO INTRODUCE YOU THE NEW CHARACTERS. '' ''Trivia *Erin Greenlee Jones is the only character that isn't based off of anyone making her an original character. *Ameythys and Maricle's friendship may be like Cerin and Amara most likely Amara due to both names are like AM and MA like AMber and MARa. *Jamie and Livvie's relationship is like a young generation of Joytricia but Namber based. * Lola is a female character based off of Victor Rodenmaar *Maricle is more based off of Joy Mercer and Nina Martin more than Mara *Maricle and Clarissa are both twin sisters and their pairing name would be Marissa Mar/''icle and Cla/''rissa *Jamie and Livvie's pairing name is Jivvie *Erin and Clarissa's Pairing name is Clarin ''E/''rin and ''Clar/''issa Was this good? yes no Category:Blog posts